


Dracos cat

by mystic_wolves_exist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2 years after "Draco and the Ceshirecat", Adventure, All years, Cat, Comedy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_wolves_exist/pseuds/mystic_wolves_exist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is fighting to pass the 6th year, without mentally breaking because of stress or puberty, which is a total a** by the way and they still have to prepare for the blue moon festival. What can possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> „No story, no characterisation and no idea is original anymore. Everything exists somewhere already. A writers job is to create an interesting world, that satisfies both himself and his readers."
> 
> For anyone who might find some similarities between my and some other story: I don´t copy/steal ideas or stories. Any similarities are purely coincidental. If you do find a story that's extremely similar to mine send me a PN with it´s name and author. I want to read it, when I finish my own.
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive critique (exactly where and what or which scene) and inform me about typing or grammar mistakes. Feel also free to leave your own ideas on how to make the story interesting. I`ll reply to every review. Oh and don't worry I don´t bite… not always.
> 
> Never abandon your stories. - MWE

It was the day of the blue moon, an event that only occurs every 90 years. It´s a sight that only graces the night sky for one hour, but it is a must-see. Wizards celebrate it everywhere around the world, and even villains take a break to enjoy the sight. One is considered lucky to see it twice in his or her live.

Hogwarts was in turmoil. Everything was bustling with activity, not even a single person skipped helping with the preparations. It was only midday, the preparations for the big ball and the moon viewing were in its final stage, Dumbledore was wise to start them the week before. The girls were ready to start a war of their own.

At point 2 o clock the headmaster declared everything ready and unknowingly gave the start signal for war. Girls from every house stormed to their dorms. The female teachers got a head start, by skipping Dumbledore´s speech. They had only 5 hours to get ready for the evening. That was far too less time!

The boys, ehem strong and manly males, true men… were left behind looking stunned and a little bit scared. Women were crazy at some times, but let´s not drift too far. They tried to focus on the good things of the evening: a crazy big banquet, a fun night, nicely dressed girls (oh right, strong men) … food, hoping not to die, cause their suits or uniforms didn´t look well with the dresses of their dates (dang, manly alpha individuals) they were only escorting a female to and from the ball cause it was tradition, they needed protection in those beautiful, but highly inconvenient dresses (nailed it).

Where was I? Oh, sorry I tend to get distracted easily. Let me introduce myself, I am the narrator, I´ll be telling you what happens here and give you valid background information. Since I´m coming from a long line of narrators I can look and see what's going on in the hearts of those poor souls, that don't know what will befall them. Enough from me lets search for something interesting.

Let´s see. Why not dive in the middle of a war? The girl's dorms were in tumult. Girls from every year were either waiting for their turn in the shower or trying to magically dry their hair the fastest. Make up tips were exchanged, spells to make one look more feminine were compared and dresses were altered at the last minute.

Within the exiting chatter and jealous looks, because someone looked better in the same dress, or another petty reason, there were cries of a poor innocent soul. Let's get closer.

Three girls were wrestling down a certain Hermione Granger. The teen struggled, as they tried taming her hair and putting her in a dress. She didn´t even want to go to this ball. It was far better to catch on her studies and look at the moon from the roof with her friends, who also preferred to enjoy the calmness.

"Harry and Ron won´t even go themselves, so why should I?!" the redhead tried to argue. "Oh don´t worry, we used some connections we have. They will come." The dread Hermione felt was nothing to mess with. What kind of evil will befall her friends, while she is trapped by these witches?

* * *

Meanwhile in the boys dorms.

The boys were far more organized than the girls were. Showers were taken according to year and name. The 7 years first, then the 6 years and so on. Besides showering and putting on a nice outfit, nothing had to be done. Many took a nap, because they were so exhausted, from the hard manual labour they had done.

The Gryffindor dorm was quite quiet, until a certain blond stormed into the bedroom of two certain individuals, who were jolted awake, by the sheer power, the heavy door was opened. While Harry groaned and hid further in his blanket, Ron addressed the intruder. "Malfoy, what are you doing in the Gryffindor house? Never mind, what are you doing in our room?"

The blond didn´t answer, instead he gave his lackeys, which grew in numbers over the year, a sign. Two boys were dragged kicking and screaming into the prefect's bath of Gryffindor. The headboy was already waiting for their arrival and held the doors open.

While a good numbers of Slytherins tried to get the confused and frustrated boys to take a bath, a certain Draco Malfoy was sitting in the room next door and drinking tee.

"Why are you doing this?" The headboy tried to understand, how this situation came to be.

"It isn´t certainly out of goodwill. Let's say a dear friend of mine made use of a favour I owe her." He was blackmailed. "I don't know every detail, but from what I could gather it was something about 'saving a poor maidens dignity' or something."

* * *

Some time later…

"It´s finished." Two groups of people declared simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

xxx  
Chapter 2  
xxx

It was an unspoken rule that you should not stray too far from the school, especially in the morning. The obvious reason was the danger of coming too late to ones classes. The other reason was the chance of encountering your teachers or a shady person.

2nd years didn´t care about that all that much. They still had 4 years before them and teachers were so rarely seen, that they could easily enjoy a good morning walk. From time to time one could see one or two stray cats. They didn´t belong to a wizard, since pets aren´t allowed to leave the castle grounds without their owners.

It was no rule, but you should never follow a stray cat, especially few minutes before first period. 

Some certain 2nd years didn´t pay attention to that advice. Once you see a pure being that radiated beauty beyond believe. A pure white cat passed the group of three students and no one would pass up the chance to discover the secrets of the path of a cat.

It wasn´t advice, it was instinct to run, when you see something dangerous. Especially if it is someone dangerous. Draco Malfoy was the prime example of someone dangerous. A dark mark on his hand was the only evidence needed. Nobody knew, why he was still at Hogwards (there had to be a valid reason) but nobody dared to ask. All they did was avoiding danger.

They should have run when they saw the mark, but something held them there. The bushes shielded them from his view, while giving them the chance to peek. He just sat there in total serenity surrounded by cats of all sizes and colours. He held some food in one hand and stroked the fur of a particular white cat that took up residence in his lap. The three secret watches didn´t look away once. They concentrated on the picture before them, ready to jump, if something happened.

It wasn´t instinct, nor advice, nor a rule. It was common sense.

A quiet gasp came from the Slitherin 7th year and if on cue the cats that were so peacefully surrounding him a minute ago split up in all directions. The blond started running towards the castle. a gust of wind passed the onlookers and they had to close their eyes. After they opened them again there was no trace of neither Draco nor the cats. A bell woke them from their trance. They were very, very late.

“You do realize that you were being watched?”

“At least they weren´t invading my private space.”

“I can still drop you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written out of boredom. Written to cope with stress. Written to stress me. Written to be enjoyed by you. Dedicated to shiorithelibrarian, the one who forces me to read Harry Potter fanfics.
> 
> Warning to everyone: I have read the first two pages of the first book, watched the movies only partly, indirectly or ages ago. I am NO expert. All info I have is from either shiorithelibrarian or the Harry Potter wiki.
> 
> This is an AU, where Voldemort died, trying to kill Harry and everything else that happened, happened because his followers wanted to avenge him. I´ll let some people live (shiorithelibrarian would kill me if I didn´t.)


End file.
